


same guilt the day after as the day before

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: 3. It’s been raining for three days and you see her at a bus stop three hours away from your house. If her bus comes at 8:34 and yours comes at 9:15 then you’ll both get to your homes by 10. If her bus comes at 9:15 and yours comes at 10:34 then why are you waiting for a bus in the rain? Please answer clearly, in full sentences.(Not a correct answer: I just wanted to see her one more time).
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773751
Kudos: 4





	same guilt the day after as the day before

Hunk sees her across the road and she’s still so small and pale, bundled up in her coat, collar turned up against the wind. He debates crossing, imagining the raindrops caught in her eyelashes, dripping down her face. Like tears. And that gives him cause to stop, wondering how she’ll look at him, if it will be the same as last time, mascara smudged and the last twinkles of hope vanishing from her eyes. But he wants to - has to - see her again. Just to say hello. And so he crosses, walking as quickly as he dares towards that sorry excuse of a bus stop, wondering what she’ll say, who the strangers around her will think he is. And he takes another step and another and he is so so close to her, just a bit closer and he can reach out his arm and touch her. And then he’s a few steps away with a greeting on his lips, pieces of an excuses melding together in his mind, and then he stops. 

She’s not facing him, instead looking up into the eyes of a stranger - or not, because you don’t look at a stranger like that - and he’s smiling back down at her and he’s holding his umbrella over her head and his mouth is moving and she laughs. And Hunk’s heart melts because he hasn’t heard that sound in months- and god, when was the last time she laughed like that? Was it the day he ended it or was it earlier? Long long ago when she looked at him like he was the world and laughed with him like there was nowhere else she wanted to be. And then she must sense him, feel his eyes on her back, because she turns and she smiles at him. But it’s wrong. It’s hesitant and confused and doesn’t reach her eyes and he’s seen it on her face before and that’s when he realises - she doesn’t recognise him. And he’s meeting her eyes and staring, waiting for a flicker of recognition, and then she turns away,  _ his _ hand on her shoulder, and she steps onto the newly-arrived bus. And then they’re gone, the bus pulling away, and he’s alone again, watching her get further away through the fogged-up window. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
